Clonostachys rosea f. rosea is a beneficial micro-fungus which is found within the tissues of a diversity of plants in the wild and in almost all species of crop plants. The fungus is common in healthy roots, leaves, stems, flowers, and fruits of plants collected on farms and in nurseries, orchards, vineyards, pastures, and gardens around the world. It has been reported in plants and soils from regions as diverse as the sub-arctic, cool and warm temperate zones, deserts and the humid tropics. Plants colonized by C. rosea do not show any visual signs that the fungus is present until the tissues naturally senesce and die. At that time the fungus may sporulate and whitish growth may become visible on plant surfaces, especially with the aid of a hand lens. Unlike pathogenic organisms associated with disease, Clonostachys does not cause lesions, spotting, wilting or other symptoms in plants. Clonostachys rosea f. rosea is also known to be a beneficial biological control agent for the treatment of plants and helps to protect plants against diseases and environmental stresses, and in promoting plant growth and productivity.
Stewart et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,101,551) describes Clonostachys rosea strain 88-710 and refers to the strain having benefits for the promotion of plant vigor, health, growth and yield.
There remains a need for new strains of Clonostachys rosea that are useful as biological control agents for the treatment of plants.